


Wondering Wolf

by TheCrowBitesDust



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Drabble, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowBitesDust/pseuds/TheCrowBitesDust
Summary: Link returns to Ordon as a human for the first time after his capture.However, the wolf had been cast from there, and its fear sullies his relief.What does a lone wolf think when those who it protects deems it evil?(Drabble, and slightly OoC. Based around when Link has freed Kakariko Village from the Twilight, but before he defeats the Fyrus)





	Wondering Wolf

“Oh… your sword!.. We believed it had been stolen forever by monsters, but to see it in your hands… Well, I'll be sure to tell Rusl it's now safe. I believe you have more need of it then any of us in this village.”

Link couldn't help the slight waver in his movement as her words registered. More particularly, one word.  
Monsters…  
There it was again. Evil monsters. Never mind the fact that he was only one, never mind the fact he actively avoided them, never mind the fact he hurt nobody- no, he was a beast and therefore he was a monster.  
You're being stupid. Of course you’d be considered a monster- if you’d been here when a strange wolf-like beast appeared a mere day after the village was attacked, you'd jump to conclusions too.  
His conscience had a point. It was not the villagers’ fault at all.  
Yet still, every time he thought back to him desperately approaching Rusl, the only father figure he'd ever known, only to be literally beaten away- pain swelled in his chest.

“Link?”

He was dragged back to reality as Uli spoke, her voice full of concern. Link turned his head and flashed a brief smile to reassure her before his hand closed around the door handle and he left.

Once he was outside he climbed onto Epona, and with a gentle flick to the reins they were trotting back through the village. Together they’d rode this path so many times that Epona led herself, allowing Link to drift back into his thoughts.

 

He didn't notice they'd stopped until Epona whinnied, confused as to why her master wasn't dismounting. Link glanced up and realised where they were.   
The tree house cast its shadow down onto horse and rider, and Link realized it was already sunset. He thought about sleeping in the treehouse tonight… but there wasn't much point. He could grab a bed at Kakariko inn, or just camp outside.  
Wow. Already I've forgotten what it's like to have a predictable life.  
Normally he'd be coming back from the ranch, having just put the goats away. He'd unsaddle Epona, and put her into her makeshift ‘stable’. He'd go to bed, and in the morning the kids would wake him and the cycle would repeat.

Yet now everything had changed. His world had been ripped apart in one fell swoop; everything and everyone he knew snatched away. And now here he was, on a quest he'd never chosen to begin, gifted strange powers and items that he'd never even dreamed of having. It was almost impossible to think that it had only been four days since he'd spoken to Ilia at the spring.  
And what about Midna? He'd known her for less than a day and already he was seeking something he didn't even know existed for her.

For a brief moment, Link considered dismounting. He considered giving everything up, leaving Hyrule to another who would be more capable than a mere farm boy. He considered forgetting Zelda, forgetting Midna- and when the Twilight came for him he would simply become yet another unaware spirit, living in a false world. 

Epona whinnied again, and Link made his choice.

He tugged on the reins, turning Epona towards the forest instead, and though she was confused the mare obeyed his commands. She broke into a light trot, trusting her master’s word.

 

And as twilight broke over Ordon the pair vanished into the trees.


End file.
